Aincrad Grail War Challenge
by Ethorin
Summary: The Heaven's Feel Ritual has been hijacked and forcefully relocated to Aincrad... are you good enough to write this?


"I ask of you, are you my master?"

The Servant summoned was unexpected, bearing a golden blade upon his back, black spiked hair and black eyes, both the not-color of the new moon. The most surprising thing was the pointed ears and the class, Servant Saber.

"Yes, I am your master."

"Very well, have the other Servants been summoned?"

"I do not know."

"I shall not move until all the Servants have been summoned. It... would ruin the Game... neh, Kayaba-san."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every Servant is summoned into this War to fulfill a wish. My wish can be fulfilled simply by participating in a war with every Servant summoned."

"I, don't quite understand..."

"Perhaps you will when I say this, my wish is connected to my legend, and my Unique Skill born of my Legend, Territory Creation, Rank: EX+."

"How... how is that possible for a Saber?"

"My Legend was born in a realm beyond Gaea's Rules, born of Mankind's Dreams but outside the Jurisdiction of Alaya and formed without a Soul. And yet it was not Sorcery which gave birth to the World I walked. Thus, for my existence to be sustained my Territory must be maintained, of course, when you see my plan for the War you will understand my Wish."

"I... still do not quite understand..."

"You do not need to, in the end, no one quite understands my Wish... not even me."

* * *

_Following the Summoning of the Final Servant_

"It is time, the Seven have gathered... now, it is time to see if the Heroes of the past can succeed in the Grand Quest that mortal men failed. Even if through no fault of their own." 'Did I make the right choice...' "Noble Phantasm: Flying Steel Castle, Grand Stage of The Final Game, Aincrad."

(insert much confusion on the part of legendary heroes and intelligent magi and incompetent magi and patsies and various misc characters)

(insert opening of Kayaba Akihiko's -Official Sword Art Online Tutorial-)

The Black Robed figure began to speak, "Welcome, to Aincrad, this place will be the first, and last, battleground of this Holy Grail War, Heaven's Feel. The Rules here are somewhat different, though they have been altered somewhat to accommodate you. For instance, you will find yourselves and your Noble Phantasms to be much weaker than you were. You will also find yourselves incapable of entering Astral Form. Furthermore, any magecraft or Sorcery is absolutely forbidden by the rules of this world, save through the limited use unique items known as -Crystal- which contain Prana, you may use those to cast spells freeform, the 10,000 shades of the past which populate this place will also use them, though only for preset functions. You should also be aware, that just like in the Real World, when you die here, you die, but when you die here, no one knows if your soul goes to Akasha again... and, if you have a Crest... there is no hope of it being recovered, nor can command seals be taken, if the limb the Command Seals are on is destroyed... so are the Seals, but not the Contract. I am Servant Saber, and this realm, Aincrad is deeply connected to my Legend... however, even if you manage to discover both my past self and my one weakness, it will be useless, as you will need both to get past the 75th floor, and if you do not have them when you get there you will need to face two individuals of skill surpassing your own when you reach the 100th floor, where I await you eagerly. I wonder, if you heroes of the past can manage what the mortal men of the time of Aincrad could not, can you pass the 75th floor, and claim the Grail... you will after all, be alone after the 75th floor. These are the Rules, of this Heavens Feel." and with that, the Black Robed figure who claimed to be Servant Saber, and creator of this strange place, descended, falling, collapsing... and then fading out.

so began the Heaven's Feel of Aincrad.

(A/N: so yeah, this was left DELIBERATELY vague, it is so that you can go ahead and choose ANY Grail War to pit against Aincrad... 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, heck, go weird noncanon sidestoryish thingy and pit Fate/Hollow Ataraxia for all I care... as you can guess, Servant Saber is Kirito, and they are in the FIRST incarnation of Aincrad... and how the story goes is up to you, heck you can even have Kirito force them to follow his journey with SAO's death penalty following them the whole way... also, the Shades of the Past are basically acting out the story of SAO all over again, except with some extra players... depending on when this is that can be anywhere from 14 to 16 extra[5th has Kirei and Gilgamesh])

Forum Thread for rules and discussion, including saying when you have taken the challenge

topic/51526/74133520/1/Aincrad-Grail-War-Challenge


End file.
